


Far Away Smile

by alteanroyals



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Swan (Once Upon A Time), Captain Swan - Freeform, F/M, also i can't believe this is my first captain swan fic, also this is just some wholesome fluff, better late than never fellas, considering thEY ARE MY BIGGEST OTP EVER AND I'VE LOVED THEM SINCE 2014, it's meeeeee, so guess who decided to have a go at the penpal trope
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27590941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alteanroyals/pseuds/alteanroyals
Summary: Emma never thought she would meet her longtime pen pal in person but... he may be closer than she thinks.
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan, Captain Swan
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	Far Away Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Okay imma come clean... this was a writing assignment for one of my classes and I basically handed in a captain swan fanfic so like why not upload it here right?  
> Also Killian is Irish BECAUSE I CAN

Emma couldn't help but smile at the sound of her phone notifying her of a new e-mail. There was only one person in the entire world who knew her second electronic address, so there was no doubt as to whom the message belonged to: her longtime pen pal.

It all began when Emma was just a shy thirteen-year-old and her class participated in a project that involved sending a letter to another kid from a school in Dublin. What she had not expected was to become such good friends with the boy from the other side of the pond that had received her letter. While most of her classmates had forgotten about their assigned pen pals in a matter of months, Emma never lost touch with hers, forming a friendship that would eventually help her through some of the hardest moments in her life.

Now, fifteen years later, despite having formed such a deep connection, they still did not know each other’s full names. In her first letter, Emma had decided against using her full name and instead chose to sign with only her name’s initial and last name: _E. Swan_. The boy had opted to do the same, so she only knew him as _K. Jones._ In all their years of friendship they never revealed their true names, and they did not need to. It was not necessary for their relationship to work.

Even though she felt that way, Emma would be lying if she said she had never wondered about his name or how he looked like. However, every time she thought about asking him for more personal details, she chickened out. The fear of things changing between them overwhelmed her. Emma valued his friendship too much to lose it.

Once her shift ended and she managed to grab a seat in the subway, she took out her phone to finally read the e-mail she had thought about all day long. Emma was eternally grateful that after seven years they had decided to switch the letters for e-mails, though she sometimes missed staring at his fancy handwriting. It made her feel somewhat closer to him.

The world around her faded out as she focused solely on his words on the screen:

_Hello, dear Swan!_

_I’m really sorry I have been a bit absent lately. These past couple of weeks have been quite frantic with the move and everything. Don’t worry though, once I am all settled in my new place, I will give you all the details, I promise. Unfortunately, I have some things to deal with right now, but I will talk to you later. I know you can't live without my dashing personality, lass._

_P.S.: Don’t forget to smile today! ;)_

_K. Jones_

A warm feeling embraced her as she came back to reality. He was always worrying about her, no matter what he was going through. That kind of selflessness had been all too rare in her life.

Twenty minutes later, Emma stepped out of the elevator and started heading towards her apartment when she noticed a man balancing three boxes with one arm and trying to open his door with the other. Inevitably, one of the boxes slipped from his grasp and all its content scattered around as it hit the floor. Immediately, Emma went to help him out.

“May I help you? I’m Emma. I live down the hallway,” she said, offering a friendly smile.

The mysterious man turned around and Emma all but gasped at the sight of him. He had jet black hair and ocean blue eyes that bore into her own with an intensity she had never experienced before.

“Oh, thank you, lass! The name’s Killian. I’m your new neighbour,” he announced as he extended his free hand towards her.

Emma shook his hand and quickly kneeled down to put everything back in the box, trying to ignore the familiar warm feeling that spread through her when they touched.

“In that case, welcome to the building. It’s actually quite-” she stopped abruptly when her eyes fell on a pile of letters, her handwriting present in all of them.

_It couldn't be…_

“Emma? You alright, lass?”

“Jones?” she asked tentatively as she grabbed one of the letters and stood up to face him.

“Yeah, that’s my surname. How did you…” Killian trailed off as he noticed what she was holding, and realization dawned on him. “Wait… Swan?” he asked with a hopeful tone in his voice.

Emma could only nod, as a wide grin spread across her face.

“Glad to see you didn’t forget to smile today, _Emma_ Swan.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's short but we were actually supposed to write only 400 words for the assignment..... and guess who broke that rule hehe  
> However.... I could write more if anyone by any chance wanted me to....... just sayingggggg


End file.
